A boy from the Dark Elven Village
by MasterMechanic
Summary: A story about a boy in the Dark Elven Village, having many different secrets. About which he himself does not suspect. And while this is a shy person, he has a lot to learn about himself and the environment. Or reminisce...
1. Prolog

A boy from the Dark Elven Village

Prologue

Dark elves are close kin of the wood elves, and like them, a very proud and majestic race. Their high life expectancy and innate talent for natural magic made them one of the greatest races of the New World. Being a great country, the dark elves had many slaves from other, lower races.

But, all this in the distant past, perished in the abyss of the World Catastrophe. The coming of the Rescuers of the humans, 6 incredibly powerful beings, equal to whom the world never saw, saved the once dying humanity by freeing them from slavery and destroying many who once ruled the people. What happened to them afterwards, no one knows. Later, in legends, people began to call them the 6 Great Gods.

But this was only the beginning, after only 100 years, after the arrival of the six gods, the World plunged into the abyss of blood and despair. Eight creatures with tremendous power started total destruction of all life, but what was more surprising, they did not touch human, and even seemed to protect them, despite the fact that they themselves were monsters, and did not closely resemble humanity. They exterminated everyone, even the great Dragon Lords were just babies, compared to them. But even such powerful creatures, called the Eight Greed Kings, disappeared into non-being, becoming a bloody chapter in the history of the New World.

And when the whole world calmed down, 300 years after the era of the Eight Greed Kings, demons, Demon Gods, started the destruction of the whole world, and killed everyone, not depending on race, sex or status. And only thanks to the efforts of the Heroes, the united power of all races, Demon Gods were cast back into hell or sealed in crystals. However, their evil nature still lived in this world, desecrating countless lands like the one near the village of the Dark Elves.

Passing through all these countless trials, the dark elves lost their greatness once, now they are only a shadow, from their former self. Divided, fighting for life, once a powerful country fell under the yoke of all these disasters. Now, they are divided, each settlement struggles for their own survival, they are divided among themselves, and worse still, many human and demi-humans countries hunt them, using them either to satisfy their own lusts or as slaves. And as a sign of their insignificance, slavers cut the tips off the captured elf's ears.

Because of all these events, many children were left without parents.

And our story will be about one such boy who did not remember anything about his past, did not know his surname or his name. A common orphan. One of the many who do not know their parents. An ordinary boy who has lost everything. But despite this, it feels inner beauty. Beauty, which none of them possessed in the village. But all this has already faded. His once beautiful golden hair fell drooped lifelessly.

Like many orphans in this village, he was dressed very poorly, with old and worn out clothes, not the size of coarse slippers on his feet. The usual boy is a dark elf, looking for years 10-11, born unknown by whom and when.

But there was something in him that distinguished him from the other orphans, his two forefingers were wearing 2 incredibly beautiful rings, but unlike him, the others saw these rings no more than the cheap unnecessary ornament that he wears. Also on his chest rested a small locket, he was so unremarkable that the boy even sometimes forgot about him, but at the same time, for some reason, he did not want to part with him.

And there was one more feature in this boy. The greatest sadness, grief, hidden in his incredibly beautiful eyes, eyes that glowed like a young green forest, but in his right eye, barely noticeable, hung a faint shade of the great ocean.


	2. Part 1, ch 1 - The Dark Elven Village

A boy from the Dark Elven Village.

Part 1

Chapter 1

The Dark Elven Village

Without a family, without parents, without friends, he was left in this village, he felt abandoned and lonely. One, forever alone, he fell into the darkness of despair and hatred. But then, in the pitch darkness, a ray of light appeared. And no matter how small or weak he was, he reached out to him, from the depths of despair...

"Hey Fare, what are you doing there? Did he fall asleep again?!" He was called by a girl, as orphaned as himself. In this village, located in the south at the foot of the Aberion Hills, there were many such as he. Because of the frequent attacks of soldiers from the Slane Theocracy and the beastman, many elves were either killed or taken into slavery. The same thing happened to her parents.

In fact, his name was Farello, just a name, without a clan prefix or family name, as was the case with others. He simply did not know them, as his real name, this name was given to him when he appeared in the village.

"Uh, no-o-o, I just thought about my own, I'm sorry"

Quickly dressed, he left the cramped room, where he lived together with another elf, his friend - Nimrhoss, or simply Nim. In contrast to them, his father was alive, but because of constant battles and lack of money, his son had to live in a children's shelter together with others. Despite the brutality of the whole situation, it was common. In such harsh times, keeping children together under the supervision of adults was much safer than leaving their homes alone.

Thinking about his, he saw her, his friend Uini. Like him, she was dressed in simple poor clothes, plain-looking trousers with the same shirt, the kind of which made me wonder who of them is still older. On her feet, she wore simple but comfortable sandals. The hair was tied in a tail, but for the sake of practicality, they were cut to the shoulders.

Uini was waiting for him near the exit from the house in which they lived. The building itself was a two-story wooden superstructure that joined the big mountain Nemede, which is part of the Aberion Hills.

"Why are you so long? I'm already waiting for you, are you there just a little bit hibernating yet?"

"But you are so, Uini, I just had a bad dream, honestly, I did not mean to offend you." He moaned pitifully.

"Hmm, did one of the old nightmares go by?" She became more serious, although she still smiled. "It also torments me at night. Echoes of the past... But still, now we are here, in silence and safety! We have nothing to fear, while the 3 great sages defend us, everything will be all right! And I'm not a weakling, either." She encouraged him.

3 Great Sages, or simply Elders. They are powerful magicians of nature and protect the village from other people's encroachments. Each of them has magic level 4, and according to rumors, if they combine efforts, they can even reach the 5th rank! For a village of this level, these three are simply incredible luck. And although it is rumored that one great human spellcaster is able to use at least the 5th level alone. They have never met him, and treat this no more than just a rumor, whose purpose is to undermine the morale of the enemy. The elders themselves live in a cave near which the village has settled. And in case of a sudden attack, the inhabitants will be able to completely retreat and hide.

In addition to protecting the village, the Elders also engaged in training young people for the basics of magic and protection against it. Being dark elves, almost everyone had in one form or another a talent for magic, so teaching children was very important. And here was another problem...

"Amm, but can I definitely go with you? I do not want one of the Sages to scold me." He said sadly.

"Why are you so? You need to be more self-confident! Besides, I already asked him about this, and he does not mind. The main thing is that you do not get lost and go next to us. You will see, it will be great!" She said playfully. "From the fact that you do not have magical abilities, there is nothing terrible. Though not often, but it happens. Our Main Hunter does not own magic, but he's so good! If it was not for him, we could not see so much meat."

Despite the wording, the meat was a fairly rare diet, lucky if they at least once a week, and they chew something like that. Due to demonic spoilage, many animals mutated, and became much more aggressive than they were before. But thanks to the good skills of the scout in the Main Hunter, in most cases, the detachment did not come across demonic creatures. But only in most cases...

Because of dangerous animals and a beastman, the dark elves had to do with small gatherings and few crops of grain crops. But thanks to the magic of the Druids, although on the brink, but they have enough.

Since the moment when Farello appeared in this village, a few months passed. And while checking his magical talents with the [All-Seeing Eyes] spell, which shows the magical power of the creature. The elders were surprised. There was absolutely no magic talent in him, not even the slightest drop of mana. Although for people it was normal, but for the dark elves, it was a rarity.

"Yes, you're right, thank you. It will be very interesting for me to see how you are trained for magic, I usually have nothing to do, and I just walk around the village or sleep."

"Come on, though I own only the 1st level of the druid's spell, you'll see when I'm 90, I'm definitely going to have at least 2nd level!" All right, despite the fact that she looked like a girl of 11-12 years, she was older than him for almost 10 years. Being elves, it was normal for them to look much younger than they were for real.

"Y-yeah, lucky you, I'm almost 80 years old, and I can not do anything." Sadly saying, he hung his head slightly.

"But you are very strong! In fact, I even envy you, at this age to have such physical power, it's amazing!" She was enraptured.

In fact, Farah was strong, very strong, despite his childish body, which was not muscular at all, he had physical strength, almost at the level of adults. However, due to the lack of mentors, he practically knew nothing. All the soldiers who could train him were engaged in the protection of the territory or went hunting in the forest. And Fare himself was very shy and modest, and did not want to ask anyone about it.

"Eh, you need to add confidence, but you either sleep or you walk."

"I can not do anything with myself, Uini, I just like it and that's it."

"Okay, let's eat, and go to the holy meadow with other students to learn magic."

After eating grain porridge and various roots in the dining room of the orphanage, they gathered to go to the Holy Glade. According to legend, at this point a very powerful spell was cast by one of the Heroes who fought against the demonic gods. As a result of this spell appeared a great forest, the center of which is a meadow, where the druids are trained. The glade itself is located outside the village, so mostly it was carried to groups. Having joined one of the groups, Fare and Uini went to the holy abode, a place where they learn the art of the druids. And though there were also spellcasters of other arts, in this place all were trained precisely by the magic of nature.

* * *

Arriving at the place, in order not to interfere, Fare went to the edge of the clearing and watched, what seemed to him truly amazing - magic. At the height of the day, there were about 50 people here, and each of them differently improved his magic. Some meditated, others gave advice. But many simply trained in better control of magic. But the focus was on one of the Great Sages. Protecting the village, not counting one, each of them alternately appeared here, in order to instruct the students or simply to tell the stories of far past days. Despite the fact that they were little more than 450 years old, because of the extremely harsh times of Evil Deities, each of them looked much older than they should have been.

Watching the magicians, Fare noticed Uini, who was actively trying to create the [Twine Plant] spell, but due to lack of strength, she did not succeed.

He was having fun watching them, because magic is so amazing! But at the same time, he was also overcome by melancholy. He is not capable of any magic. According to the Elder, there was not even a droplet of mana in him. In which time, he involuntarily rubbed the medallion, lonely lying on his chest. In truth, he does not even remember where he got it from, and why it was for him, it was the most common medallion, so inconspicuous that it's hard to even describe it looking like some kind of berry, or an acorn. But at the same time he felt that it was very important that the medallion was an artifact from the past, which he did not remember, and which for some reason drove him into a strong yearning. He does not remember the faces of friends or relatives, absolutely nothing, however, did he have a vague feeling that he had a sister, or a brother? No, a sister. Thinking about his past, he did not notice how the Elder approached him.

"Hello young Farello. You're here for the first time? How are you?"

From a sudden conversation, Fare jumped a little.

"Oh! H-hello to Sulmeldir-sama! I'm very sorry , that i did not notice you."

Sulmedir laughed and said:

"Do not worry so young Farello, I was just pleasantly surprised to see you here. Do you like magic?"

"Y-yes! She's amazing. I would like to o-own it, too."

"I understand, yes. I agree with you, magic is really amazing. And although I sincerely regret that you do not own it, all the same, do not despair. After all, you have other talents too." He smiled. However, he immediately pondered. Although Farrello does not have any talent for magic, or just mana. He had a great physical strength, not corresponding to his small body. Besides, he was clearly not from these places. His appearance, his beauty, although faded with being here, but he can say with confidence that he was very handsome. He was cute child, and when he grew up, Farello would become a handsome young man. And it will break many women's hearts. Moreover, like his arrival here along with the unknown warrior who carried him, and his rings, which even though they seem to be trinkets, worn on his index fingers, were concealed in themselves...

"Sulmeldir-sama, you could not help me with mastering [Twine Plant]? I ask you to! For some reason I can not use them. The maximum that appears is small roots, that's all. Then they disappear quickly."

"Young Uini, although it seems to you that it is not significant, in fact, this is a very good result. You're getting closer to mastering 2nd level magic. Although the power of this spell greatly depends on the strength of the user, mastering it, you will become much stronger. Come on, I'll show you something."

After thinking over the words of the Sage, Fare anticipated looking at him, waiting for the use of a powerful spell. And although the [Twine Plant] spell had a 2nd rank, because of the power of the Elder himself, it was much stronger. Covering the whole trunk of a tall tree! Gradually weakened and fell back to earth.

* * *

After spending so much time informative, Fare happily walked back to the village, this time surrounded by both his friends - Uini and Nim. Due to the fact that Nim joined them much later, he was not in the group that went to Holy Glade. But now, he, happily chatting, was walking next to them back to the orphanage, their home.

Looking at his friends, the rays of light that helped him out of the pitch darkness, Fare was very grateful to them. And though he was a shy boy, he was always happy talking to them. For the months spent in this village, only with them he could always be calm and collected. And although the morning incident saddened him, thanks to them, he went to bed with a smile on his face.


	3. Part 1, ch 2 - Captain of the Squad

A boy from the Dark Elven Village.

Small answers from the author:

Do not worry. This person is not a Mare, he is a Farello. Mare is in a different place, in an extremely unexpected place. Although his personality and looks like him, in the future, this will all be explained. And I think you'll like it. It will be unexpected. it will be explained why Farello has this character.

Farello with his mind and personality an ordinary boy who remembers nothing that was before. He is not overpower. Elders did not feel even a drop of mana in him. And although he is almost as strong as an adult, he is weaker than an ordinary soldier.

About the time interval... This happens after 11 volume, but without rewinding the time in the epilogue.

I'm writing fanfic for the first time. And i do not understand why, but sometimes the paragraphs are not where I wanted. But I try to fix everything. Hmm. How on this site to divide paragraphs? It really upsets me. The site eats my spaces and paragraphs.

* * *

Part 1

Chapter 2

Captain of the Squad.

The messenger rushed, galloped on the horse that there was strength. He had in his hands an urgent report for the Commander of the Slane Theocracy division. Being a part of a special reconnaissance squad, he could not delay with the report. This information can change the course of the war with demi-human in the west of the country.

After the disappearance of the Sunlight Scripture, the duty to destroy non-human races was given to them, the defensive division of Slane Theocracy. And honoring the Six Great Gods, they performed their task as effectively as possible.

Strongly holding on to the best horse he had was, the rider tried to get to the military base of Bitler as soon as possible, in which the main defensive forces settled. The only really safe place in these regions. That's where his goal lies.

* * *

Bitler is a large military base of Slane Theocracy on the western borders, right in front of inhabited demi-human races wasteland. Being mostly populated by ogre and orcs, it was an extremely difficult task to fight on this desert.

Therefore, they tried to destroy small, weakly protected settlements. As quickly and secretly as possible, using the magic of illusions, they approached the demi-human settlement under the cover of night. It was at the moment when those tired, were at home. And despite the small placed guards, thanks to the magic of illusion and invisibility, the assassins could sneak close enough to quickly neutralize them without causing excessive noise. Getting rid of the sentries, it was time for the work of the main detachment. Equestrian riders, fast enough that no enemy could escape, surrounded the village.

At the battle of 1 on 1, the human was much weaker than the demi-human. Therefore, they pressed the number of and tactics. Having commanded a battalion of 700 men, the Captain of the Squad gave a quiet signal. What happened later, he has seen countless times. The usual quiet night was interrupted by the cries of agony and fear. The smell of blood and burning filled the once typical demi-human settlement. He saw how his soldiers destroyed those whom the Six Great Gods considered unworthy, how they burned buildings, using alchemical potions. Cries for help were heard everywhere, but his Personal Squad spared no one. Demi-human - despicable and ugly creatures, today he came a step closer to their main goal - the Greatness and Glory of mankind! And for this, he is ready for anything.

This attack was swift, and just as swiftly, they completed their assignment and headed back to their main base, Bitler. Leaving, no one looked back, for everyone knew what they would see. Once the usual village of orcs and ogres with a total strength of 400 creatures, was completely destroyed and burned to the ground. From her, nothing remains, except for burnt-out ruins and hang-up bodies that look like bones in this Immense Desert, located in the vicinity of Aberion Hills.

* * *

The messenger raced, being one of the best scouts, he should have remained in his position along with his special reconnaissance squad consisting of 13 people. But having acquired such important information, he had no choice but to leave his comrades, and rush at full speed to the main military base. And although the path will take a little less than a week, he should return as soon as possible.

Because of the high unreliability of the [Message] spell, and the importance of the information he carried, he had no choice but to jump from all his piss on his horse, in the hope that his headquarters would receive a report earlier than the inhuman race could have known about it.

He fled through the Immense Desert, seeing few settlements that had not yet been destroyed. He fled, noticing the burnt villages and the burnt corpses. He noticed the endless battles fought among these fools. He fled without paying attention to these offspring. Sooner or later they will get to here, and destroy all demi-human, that poison life both to his beloved country, and to their human neighbors - Roble Holy Kingdom. And although the food is almost over, while there is water, he can get and carry out his task. This meant dedicating yourself to the service of the Six Great Gods.

Because he traveled alone, he had to use the precious disposable items that his squad had given for self-defense and survival, but despite this, he believed that this was only a small price for the possibility of complete destruction and purification from all non-human races in this region. And even more.

* * *

Standing beside a large map, which lay on a wide and solid desk, along with the other captains, he, the Division Commander, and Defense Commander of the western part of Slane Theocracy, listened attentively to the report of his subordinates.

Being no longer young, he had a fatty abdomen that he hid under the uniform. But despite this, under the layer of fat, the steel muscles of the warrior clearly felt, which went through much. And though the gray hair on his temples was old, his eyes were filled with life and strength. Strong look, which could make you feel bad even the veteran warrior. All this, and his past merits made him one of the best strategists that were in this country, but even so, because of an extremely difficult situation, even this was not enough.

Listening to the reports, he struck hard on the table, forcing the dark elf flinch. To put it mildly, she is his maid, but, to put it in its essence, she was a slave whom he got in these lands.

Usually they sent all the elves into the interior of the country, for sale. After all, even a weakened and battered elf, was worth quite a lot of money. And the younger he was, the more expensive it was to sell it. Aristocrats were ready to pay rabid money, for the very fact of possession of an elf, and if he or she were young, then at the bidding prices were simply sky-high.

But he decided to keep her to himself, when she was caught not far from the forest, she was a very proud and strong person. And breaking her temper, her thoughts, her body, he received a great sense of satisfaction. And although it was usually started to cut off their ears, as a sign of slavery, he decided to leave it for later. As a dessert. Once, if she again tries not to obey his orders, he will do it. And she understands this perfectly. Due to this, he acquired a more obedient elf than could be obtained in the usual way. After all, when there is nothing to lose, it's all the same, but being broken, but having at least something, you will want not lose it until the very end. And she did not want to lose the only thing that she had left of honor.

"Damn Sunlight Scripture, because of their loss, we now have such a difficult task. We were created to protect and support the western border. But now, we have to waste our power on this, weakening the country's overall defense. In the name of the Six Great Gods, I fully understand that for our safety, we must exterminate non-human races. But because of the war with this stupid Elf King in the Southeast, we have very little strength."

And it was mildly said, as the Commander of the Western Defense, he had only one division in his disposition, with a total strength of almost 12,000. Although him was supposed to allocate at least 20 thousand people to fulfill his tasks. Therefore, if all demi-human unite, its defense will fall pretty quickly. But fortunately for them, most of the settlements living in the south of Aberion Hills were scattered and each fought for itself. But still, it was not enough to protect the borders and destroy settlements of nonhumans. Because of the constant possibility of an attack, most of the forces were distributed to protect the borders, and only slightly less than 2,000 people were engaged in the destruction of enemies outside the country.

"We understand you perfectly, but unfortunately, due to the location of the nearby Sorcerer Kingdom, the country simply does not have enough military reserve for all tasks. And although the loss of one of the Scriptures was a powerful blow, we must continue to fulfill our main mission."

"Sorcerer Kingdom ... Who would have thought that such a powerful enemy will be so close to us. And at the same time, the head of this country is hating life, undead. If it was my will, I would destroy it. But the Cardinals are very afraid of him, and ordered us to work on in the regular mode, while being ready to relocate our forces at any time."

Lightly scratching his cheekbones, the Commander asked.

"How is our Captain Medrid?" He still has not returned from the assignment?"

"Not yet, as far as we know, he will have to arrive tonight or tomorrow morning. Being one of the few commanders of horsemen, he has to exterminate demi-human settlements. But as far as we know, this time everything was without losses."

"Here's how? Good, very good. Although in these raids we press a number, they are stronger than us, and often people die."

"The dead would be even less if he himself went out on the battlefield, and did not sit out in the rear."

"There's nothing to be done, this is his style. Likes to be in the rear and command his own Squad."

And though he was sitting in the rear, in terms of combat skills, he was not equal. Having a powerful talent for fencing, he became a very strong knight in the service of the Six Great Gods. In fact, it's strange that he has not been invited to Black Scripture. According to his fighting power, he was equal to the adamantite adventurers.

Choosing a soldier for his squad, he personally taught them how to master the sword, and they in turn became his personal Squad, which has greater loyalty to it than to the higher command. And although in the future this can bring many possible problems. Now he perfectly fulfills his task and thinking about him in such a way would be extremely disrespectful.

"It's just that there are very few such poorly protected settlements. And if we continue our mission, then we will need many more people to destroy the well-fortified places of the enemy. We think that if we at least double the total number of suppress detachment, this will be quite possible for us. Otherwise, we will have terrible losses among people."

"Yes, everything is correct. But as I told you, these Cardinals are terrified by the enormous power of Sorcerer Kingdom. And they do not want to give me additional military forces. And taking people out of the main defensive unit can be extremely risky. In addition…"

In addition, he already many times asked for additional support. Or at least give him under the command of one of Six Scriptures. Previously, he actively collaborated with Sunlight Scripture, but after their destruction, they were not given out their replacement him. And he perfectly understood why. The remaining 5 Scriptures were very busy with their tasks, about which, in truth, nothing is known. Also, due to a possible attack from the Sorcerer Kingdom and the terrible situation at Dragon Kingdom, all military reserves were very busy. And even realizing all this, he many times asked for additional soldiers. And every time he sighed heavily, receiving a negative answer.

But even so, for the sake of the Six Great Gods who saved the once dying mankind, he proudly tried to fulfill his duty.

Pondering all this, the heavy load again fell on his shoulders, but remembering the waiting elf, he suppressed the urge to lick his lips. Being a race that lives much longer than people, though with a broken will, they remained very beautiful. He was looking forward to her, but now it had to wait. And looking sternly at the captains present, he heavily said:

"Enough about this, we must wait for the return of all the units and the very captain Medrid. And there, with new information from scouts, we'll talk about future plans. Now other questions..."

* * *

"Ah ... How boring. We stand here as I do not know who. So, that we were only recently transferred here, could have been more interested in finding the work." Yawning, said one of the guards of the gate leading to the Immense Desert.

"Yes, but still, although boring, but someone must do this, and this time it's us." The second replied.

"But here nothing happens at all. Well, at least not under the scorching sun, we stand. But honestly, I do not think there is such a stupid orc to try to attack us. This is our main base, unsurpassed Bitler! Try to storm such a fortified base, it's like going to suicide"

"Maybe so, but now our Bitler is not the same as before. Due to problems on other places, our garrison is not even fully replenished. Although the walls are very strong, if they take us seriously, I do not think that we will win."

"Oh, come on. These demi-human, are too stupid to unite. While they are gnawing among themselves, we do not have to worry about anything."

"It is true, but you heard that a new force appeared among them. If he can unite them, then even it will be extremely difficult for us."

"May be. Or maybe not. Hmm ... look, watchman from the tower is running here. What happened there?"

"Without a clue, like everything was quiet, there was no alarm. What happened then? See how he is running."

Running to the guards, the sentinel furiously said:

"You two, what the damn are you doing here?! Are you completely crazy?"

"Greetings! We are all quiet here, why are you in such a hurry and are so rude to us talking?"

"Yes, that's why!"

Furiously saying, he pointed to the desert side. Looking closer they saw a rider, a scout dressed in standard scout clothes in Slane Theocracy. After noticing them, he shook his hand slightly in the welcome sign and, swinging, collapsed from the horse to the ground. Judging by his appearance, and the sight of his horse, they were heavily exhausted by the long journey.

"I have healing magic, so I'll rush to him quickly. And for now, call the medics and get ready to receive the guest. Judging by the badge, he is from a special reconnaissance squad. We cannot lose it! I only know the 2nd level of healing spells, so I can only provide the first necessary help. Faster!"

* * *

After drinking 7 hours ago the last bottle of water and having given the last to horse, he rushed as fast as possible to the main military base - Bitler. This block of the post was very similar to the city of the Kingdom of E-Rantel. But at the same time, Bitler was much more armed and protected. In principle, it was not surprising because civilians not lived here, but soldiers, well-trained soldiers, each of which was at least equal to the knight of the Empire. Containing at least most 20 thousand people, now it was inhabited by just over 15 thousand, if you count both soldiers and service personnel who help support the fortress in working order. But even so, these forces should be more than enough, especially with the information that he carries. This can completely reverse the course of the entire military company that is being conducted here.

Because of the extreme fatigue, malnutrition and lack of sleep, he too late noticed how people began to swarm on the walls, noticing him. And waving his arm lightly, he fell to the ground, walking into the gentle embrace of unconsciousness. He arrived. I did it! It remains only to bring the information to the Commander, and everything will be over. And if Captain Medrid takes over, maybe they can do away with the Elf King, and with this damn desert, and with the sinful Sorcerer Kingdom...

* * *

Sharply rising, Farello took a deep breath.

"Oh, everything is fine, it was just a bad dream." Tears were accumulating in the corners of his eyes. "I'm here, safe. Everything is fine."

However, even trying to calm himself, he could not restrain the feelings boiling inside him, and tears streamed down his small childish face. In a dream, he saw really terrible things. He saw how a huge number of people were killed, as in a slaughterhouse, without any chance of life. He felt a strong fear that came from them, and what was more terrible, all this was as in real life. He stood as if by his side and watched people die. He sobbed, he wept bitterly. Tears streamed from his once beautiful eyes. He saw how they wanted to live, they tried to survive, but almost all died. He was scared, very scared. It was the real horror of what he saw. And he sobbed bitterly, trying not to wake anyone, he was crying under an old partially holey blanket. He did not want such terrible things to happen. But the world was cruel, very cruel. And knowing all this, he weeps, in the hope that someday these nightmares would end.


	4. Part 1, ch 3 - Thoughts and Hopes

A boy from the Dark Elven Village.

A little bit from the author:

I not found how to normally put spaces and paragraphs, so I decided to go the other way. I hope, for you, it will not thwart.  
And i corrected a lot of mistakes in the past parts and refused the gapanese honorifics, except -sama.  
And now, I have another problem... I'm not too soft or cruelly write in history with Rated: T? I wanted to describe everything in a more bloody and depressive style, but, remembering the age rating, i refused.  
Will this style suit? Or should it be softer/cruelly... I just do not want to be banned :)

* * *

Part 1

Chapter 3

Thoughts and hopes of a warrior and a boy.

"АААААААААААrrrrrhhhhhhhhh!"

He sighed heavily, standing over the defeated enemy.

"Uff, huh, uff."

His chest heaved up and down. For a long time, he had not had to fight so hard and long.

"I'm the strongest, you, piece of shit, figured it out?! I'm the strongest here!"

Suppressing a strong desire to kill him, he examined what was once an orc. His once proud and broad back swelled from wounds and fractures. The right hand was unnaturally composed. His light, but durable armor was torn and not subject to repair. His face became a mixture of blood, dirt and pus. This weakling called himself a leader, but now, finding out who the real leader is, he was lying in the mud, thrown down from his pedestal.

"Now you and your stupid tribe belong to me!" You should have bowed your head in submission at once."

Gridlak spat. Although custom attributed to him to kill him, Gridlak did not do this. Though he went against him, he was a very strong warrior, and Gridlak did not want to kill someone so powerful, just because of stupid customs. If this defeated leader of his tribe goes against his will again, he will kill him without thinking, but now, it would be much better, if he lived.

"And now, until I have bitten off your empty head, show me a sign of respect!"

The fallen warrior who was the leader, climbing heavily, looked furiously at the one who towered above him. Why, why are you so strong?! But he did not say this, he could not continue to humiliate himself or his former tribe. As one of the senior leaders, he was an extremely powerful warrior, but he, this piece of shit, far surpassed him. Gridlak looked like an orc, music only externally. In fact, he had just incredible growth for a representative of his race. Almost 2 meters high, above any other orc whom he saw in his life. Besides, along with such growth, Gridlak possessed monstrous power, a force that allowed him to become a Leader, who had not existed in these parts before. He was unusually strong, but even his fangs looked like the canines of ogre, like the general physical parameters. His appearance, habits and intellect, which was much higher than that of any ogre, clearly indicated that Gridlak was an orc.

Growling and grinning, the former head of the tribe climbed to his knees, and tore off his necklace with teeth, his sign of the senior leader, giving it to Gridlak. Now he, according to all customs, became the owner of his tribe and can do with them all that he pleases. Of course, this is only true until someone overcomes it. But seeing the strength of Gridlak, and feeling his anger on himself, the former head of his tribe simply could not believe that there would be such a daredevil.

Gridlak, grinning, took the leader's sign, and again looked at the former rival in the face. Although he clearly felt the boiling inner rage in him, his battered face and the toothless expressed only submission with everything that would happen. He perfectly understood that, according to custom, he must be killed. But Gridlak had a different opinion, and, proving again that it was better not to argue with him, he decided to keep him alive.

Being an orc, he was much stronger than any of the goblins or orcs. And though the ogres could still beat him, they were too stupid to try to overthrow him. Their only desire is to fill their belly with food. And though they stank heavily, like soldiers and tanks in the army, they were irreplaceable.

"Today, you will live, and as a payment for your life, serve me for the rest of your days!"

The former leader was weaker than him, but he was still useful. Having issued a loud cry, Gridlak told his enlarged tribe.

"Today, we are even stronger than we were before. And I, your greatest leader, will lead us all on the path of conquest! We will no longer die like fucking rats in this desert. With all our strength, we will overcome any who will stand in our way. But now, a feast for all. Carry me the main dish - humans! "

Anticipating the dish, he went to his tent. Being a semi-ogre, he had to eat much more than a regular orc. And although he had to be stupid, nature rewarded him with intelligence. Gridlak is something that just did not have to exist. A mixture between an orc and an ogre. The chance of a successful birth is one in a million. But even so, when he was born, he was to be killed. But he was lucky. He, the one who should not exist in this world, who will become the greatest leader, and lead all the demi-humans tribes along the way of conquest. And no one will stop him, no one will be able to prevent him.

Breaking the sternum of a worthless little human, he thought of further plans for his already considerably enlarged tribe. Together with the newcomers, his tribe began to number almost 6 thousand people. Approximately 5,600 orcs and goblins, and nearly 400 ogres, were in his subordination. Too much tribe, for these edges. If they did not settle so close to the cursed lands in the vast forest, they would be extinct long ago in the desert. And although people were considered delicacies, it was very difficult to catch them. Because of the huge wall located on the territory of the humans and a large fortress on the other side, it was hard to get such food. If it had not been for a small detachment of people near the forest, which for some reason was hiding much worse than usual, he would not have eaten such good meat even today. And although they managed to kill many of him people, they were caught and questioned. And unable to withstand the torture, they were refreshed and served to the table.

"Stupid, weak humans, how dare they consider themselves a superior race ?!"

Knowing how many tribes had already been destroyed, he could not help but curse them. In fact, he was spitting on these deceased villages that his relatives inhabited in this empty. But the fact that they were not destroyed by him, but by a weak human, enraged him. He could subjugate these tribes, or in extreme cases, eat them, because cannibalism in these places was a normal phenomenon.

Although he told everyone that they would be conquerors, in fact, they did not have enough strength to break out of this territory. In the north, there were cursed lands in the forest and a well-hiding village of dark elves. In the south, there were mountains. In the west stood a huge wall, and although it is rumored that there were raging demons, he did not want to risk and get involved in the war. In the east there was a fortress, it was so well equipped and armed that with such forces as it is now, try to storm such a fort - total suicide. He did not have the strength.

"Yes, but... Strength. I urgently need more strength, or we'll all die like rats!"

Stupid little humans. Again, he cursed them. In the past, they constantly killed them so quickly and efficiently that you could think that all these tribes of orcs and goblins were dying themselves. But now, they have become much slower and not effective. Already 2 years old, humans did not use their special squad

Recollecting so many destroyed and not subordinate tribes, he again roared rudely. If he could unite all the tribes inhabiting these ghastly lands. If he could direct them with his will, then nobody could stop him, with an army of 40,000 goals. Especially if he had a troll... Trolls were the top demi-humans, and even 1 of them was a force to be reckoned with. But in these parts, they did not live. And though it was possible to go deep into the forest, to the mountains, without a serious reason, he was afraid to go so close to the cursed lands.

"I need more, much more power!"

Loud than he wanted, he shouted what he needed, what was his dream.

"Yes, power. The main thing is what is in this world."

"And I can give you strength, Gridlak-sama."

A little surprised, he glanced sideways at the sacrificer approaching him. Breaking the chest bone of another man, once dressed in ranger clothes, he, restraining anger, angrily asked.

"What are you talking about, sacrificer? Strength? Such as you can give strength? Do not make me laugh! You are all wimps compared to me."

"And yet, my master, although I cannot give you strength, I learned about the place where this power can be obtained."

The sacrificer continued with strange smile.

"I'm ready to give all my teeth, but if we get what I'm saying, then you can become stronger than any mortal on earth. Perhaps, you can even compare with the legendary dragons!"

Gridlak stared curiously at the sacrificer. He really liked his flattery when he compared him to dragons. But at the same time, he was ready to give all his teeth, which are a sign of honor and pride for the orcs, for the sake of what he wanted to say. And this means that he should at least listen.

Having broken another human bone, the leader of the tribe said with great curiosity and anticipation.

"I listen carefully, but remember, if your information turns out to be a lie, you will die."

"Do not worry, master. I am confident in my talent for detect magic, and we were even lucky that I was in the detachment that caught these insects. "Remembering the way, he grabbed humans and tortured them, the sacrificer grinned slightly in pleasure.

"Besides, under torture, one of the people confirmed something that I felt."

"Even so? Then I can throw all my strength, in search of what you are talking about. Although it is a pity of course that their leader, this pathetic coward, escaped earlier than we caught them. I would have liked he."

Gridlak said, when gnawed a little bone.

Lightly licking his teeth, sacrificer continued

"You are absolutely right. But I will have to warn. What we need to walk is near the cursed lands, right at the foot of the Aberion Hills. And what I felt was..."

* * *

Nimrhoss walked cheerfully through the village, along with his friend, Farello. When they first met, which was a few months ago, he considered him very strange and insular. But, as it turned out, Farello was just very shy. And when he recognized him closer, Nimrhoss became good friends with him. They lived together in one room of a children's shelter. And although Nimrhoss had a father, he had to leave his child here in this house. He was a good scout, but as a warrior, he was very weak. Like his father, Nimrhoss had gray hair and brown eyes. Being the son of a scout who investigated and protected the neighborhood of the village, he was dressed better than orphans, but still poor.

Like Farello, he also was strongly insular, after the disappearance of his mother. And although he lost only one of his parents, he understood perfectly the feelings of his friend. And when he heard him quietly crying under his blanket, he did not want to disturb him. He knew perfectly well that sometimes it was better to be alone and calmly grieve. In addition, he did not even know what his friend had lost, and, what was more terrible, what he dreamed of.

Listened with Uini about his dreams, they were very scared. Monsters, murders, torture and blood, a lot of blood. As soon as Farello copes with all this, and why he sees all this, Nimrhoss did not know. But perhaps, precisely because of all these feelings, Farello was so insular and humble. And although he was happy, when he communicated and walked with them, Nimrhoss sometimes felt the great grief and sadness that lurked in Farello's eyes. But when he asked him what exactly happened, he answered that he did not know. And he does not understand why there is so much sadness in his eyes. In his beautiful green eyes. Although, if you look closely, his right eye sometimes had a faint shade of blue, which quickly disappeared, like a mirage.

But not only this was strange in him, there were rings on his index fingers. 2 completely ordinary rings. Small, wooden, ordinary rings. Also, his medallion, which rested on his chest, and looked like some kind of berry, which is not in these parts. But at the same time, it all seemed to Nimrhoss to be ordinary trinkets that can be easily made from wood, but for Farello, these things were incredibly valuable. He even described them as if these knickknacks were a real work of art. And what was his surprise when none of his friends saw them as he had seen them. And the question of where these things come from, Farello did not answer, he did not know where these came from, and why these belongings are so valuable to him.

Having started walking with others in the Holy Glade, Farello began to feel much better, and although it sometimes seemed that he had seen all this before, he was glad to see such a beautiful natural magic. And although Farello was well developed physically, which did not correspond to his small body, Nimrhoss always stood up for him, in front of other peers. Fare was not a conflict, so when he was offended, his friends came to his aid. They became his rays of light, for which he seized, and they replaced his family. He loved them with all his heart and, thanks to them, life in this village became much better and happier than it was before. Laughter and joy, that's what they gave him. Therefore, eclipsing other feelings in him, he felt great gratitude in his heart. And, albeit slowly, he began to saw less of the nightmares.

But sadness, the greatest grief that none of the living could feel, continued to live in his eyes. But what kind of sadness he did not understand, but every time, thinking about it, tears began to roll down his cheeks. He felt abandoned. Therefore, he tried to think as little as possible about this and continued to live on with his friends, who filled his heart with happiness, more and more often leaving a locket in his room with a past that he does not remember...

And though the Elders tried to make life in the village better, it was still very boring. Therefore, sometimes, they escaped into the forest. Being dark elves, the forest was like a second home for them. And being under the protection of trees, each time, they were getting closer and closer to the cursed lands left by the demonic god.


	5. Part 1, ch 4 - Greater Hellhound

A boy from the Dark Elven Village.

A little bit from the author:

This part came out much later than I thought. Unfortunately, due to the summer exams I had at the university, there was very little time to write a new chapter. But now, I have become much freer! And the new part "A boy from the Dark Elven Village" will be released much earlier than the previous one.

I have a small request. If there is anyone who wants to help me with the correction of punctuation mistakes during speech and some general word mistakes. Please write me a private message. I will be very grateful if you help me with this. It is very difficult for me. English is not my native language... =(

* * *

Part 1

Chapter 4

Greater Hellhound

Bare his fangs, he fled in a dense forest stretching beyond the cursed territory, his former home. After growing up, he left his native territory, and headed further towards a large forest located at the foot of the Aberion Hills. He was a demon and looked like a huge wolf, with a lot of torn infernal flesh and a flame that he exhaled from his mouth. Its form is called Greater Hellhound. And he was much stronger than the usual hellhound. Going on his first hunt outside the damned lands, he was very cautious. Climbing through the bushes, he raised his head and sniffed. There is no doubt, this is his dinner coming. Showing a very evil and cruel smile, he approached the source of the sound and sniffed. It seems to be 2, no, 3 dark elves. Except for them, he did not feel anyone else. Looking forward to a speedy meal, he began to come closer and closer to the small creatures, who were discussing something cheerfully, not understanding what would happen to them now. Standing in a position, he jerked forward to these weaklings. Against him, these weak children do not stand a chance. Opening his mouth and exhaling fire from his mouth, he pounced on his prey.

* * *

"There is no doubt, demonic creatures have become much more aggressive than they were before."

Sulmeldir looked wearily at the other Elders. This was not their weekly meeting, which they spend in the depths of their cave. This time, they were going to discuss an urgent matter that could affect the fate of the entire village of the Dark Elves. Demonic creatures, remnants of once defeated Demonic Gods, began to move farther and farther from their cursed land.

"It is becoming increasingly difficult for us to maintain our territory in safety, if this continues, I think that they will find us soon. If they not already finded..."

Sulmeldir looked at another Elder, the strongest of them, and rarely comes out of here - Taerithron. He was dressed in a long cloak with a hood. This item did not have special magical properties, the cloak just helped hide the shame. The shame of the former slave. Since Taerithron was a slave, his ears were cut off, and the body was exhausted by torture and frequent lash blows. Because of his past, he was ashamed to show himself to other elves. Slavery in these parts was not uncommon, but few could escape. And he was one of them, one of the few who managed to escape and survive. Many did not even chew until growing up.

Taerithron responded to his words.

"With the help of magic, I checked the neighborhood of the village, and so far, not a single enemy is near. But this is only for now. I do not know when they will find us, or why they have become so aggressive, but there is no doubt, the longer we maintain the protective masking barrier, the weaker we will be..."

"Unfortunately, this is the case. While studying the magic of other elves, I noticed that my magic is weakening faster than we could have guessed. To be honest, I'm not even sure I can use magic of 4th rank for all my strength. We must prepare for the worst as soon as possible, before it's too late. "

The third Elder answered, he was among them the oldest.

"But for a long time already there were no children with a strong magical talent. Now, the most they can do is use 3rd-level magic. Even with our innate racial talent for magic, there are very few powerful magicians. And even this magic, we specialize not to protect our house, but to maintain the harvest. We need very much more people."

Having said this, Taerithron looked at Sulmeldir.

"What do you think about using our trump card?" To protect the village is becoming more and more difficult. Even for me, further to maintain this barrier can be very dangerous."

"It's very risky. If we make a mistake, then the combined strength of all 3 of the Oldest can destroy the whole village. I think we should wait until a truly critical moment, when there will be no way out. But in any case, it all does not make any sense, until we find out why demonic creatures are getting closer and closer to us."

"The way it is. In such cases, we continue to defend the village in the usual way. Until we receive new important information or until the enemy comes too close to us..."

* * *

Yawning, Farello raised his upper body from the bed.

"It's a new good morning."

Looking around, he did not see his friend, with whom they slept in the same room. Since Farello was a lover of sleep, Nimrhoss often woke up before him.

Farello was not something special to do, so when he was sleeping, he was not disturbed or woke up. He looked around the room. Finding clothes, he quickly dressed and looked at himself. He is today, and he, when only appeared in this village, as if completely different people. Now he felt much better than it was originally. The loneliness and longing that haunted him retreated, giving way to new feelings and sensations. Nimrhoss and Uini became his best friends. They filled his heart with meaning and a desire to live.

Looking at his fingers, Farello saw two very beautiful rings that were worn on his index fingers. These rings shone brightly under the rays of the sun, which penetrated through the half-closed window. These rings he never took off. He did not understand what they meant, and why he was wearing them at all, but he did not want to take them off, that's why these rings were always worn on his fingers even in a dream. Turning his gaze from the rings, he noticed a perfectly ordinary medallion that lay beside him, and decided to put it on.

"Well, it's okay that for all these things seem to be ordinary trinkets. The main thing is how I treat."

Again, looking at these things, he left his room and headed for the exit from the orphanage. These rings were real relics, but he did not treat the medallion at all like the rings. For him, the medallion was one of the few items that he owned. But he did not treasure this, Farello sometimes even forgot about the medallion.

After eating porridge, Farello headed for the road that led to the Holy Glade. Usually, along with everyone, he would have followed this road to observe the magic of the druids, but today is not that day. Today, he and his friends decided to visit the forest outside the village again. Natural magic was very interesting, but each time to see the same boring, therefore, they began sometimes wander deeper into the forest. Since the territory was protected, they felt safe, walking so far from the village.

Pondering, Farello did not notice how Nimrhoss had come so close to him and almost frightened him with his greeting.

"Hey, Fare! How are you? Did you sleep well?"

Sliding slightly in surprise, Farello looked at the smiling friend.

"Hello, Nim. I'm fine, ready for today's walk?"

"Of course! Almost everyone in the came. Have you been waiting for a long time?"

"Almost an hour, so I think that Uini will soon come up."

"And you're absolutely right! Look there."

Looking from the friend's waving hand to the road, Farello saw Uini. She was approaching them with quick steps, obviously hoping to have a good time, walking through the forest.

"Hi boys! How are you? Ready for adventure?"

"Of course!"

"Of course!"

They responded in unison. And when they looked at each other, all three laughed.

"Well, adventurers, go ahead!"

Company went to the depths of the forest. Usually, children were forbidden to leave the village, but they were very bored and continue to do the same thing. Therefore, trusting the pathfinders who guard the neighborhood, they boldly and secretly walked this endless forest.

* * *

Walking along the paths already trodden by them, they chatted cheerfully and walked among the trees, these trunks towering for tens of meters above. Farello, along with friends, admired the beauty of nature. The animal will run there, then the insect. Seeing all this pacification, they walked farther and farther from their village. However, they did not go too far, and even now, when everyone is in a good mood, they were still on their guard. But among them there was no one with the skills of a ranger or a thief, therefore, they too late noticed the approaching danger...

They were attacked by a huge demon wolf, they never saw a bigger wolf in their lifetime. Greater Hellhound. He looked like a big fire body. From his mouth, in which there were huge red fangs, hellfire burned. In the eye sockets, where the whites of the eyes were supposed to be, a fiery well of cruelty raged and thirsted for blood. The monster, against whom they did not have a single chance, fell upon them so suddenly and swiftly that from the blow they scattered in different directions. It was death that came to them, they got too close to the cursed lands.

* * *

Greater Hellhound enthusiastically howled. This dinner is too weak to do anything against it. Of course, he could have just killed them all with one blow, but he had a trait common to all hell creatures. Basic demonic instinct — to make others suffer. And he decided to play with them. When the difference in levels is so high, his victims do not have a single chance of survival. So, he decided to just dissipate and torture them until they died of pain. And only after that, he will eat them.

* * *

They ran, ran through bushes and thickets. They knew perfectly well that they did not escape from this enemy, but even so, they wanted to live. However hard and difficult it was, they wanted to live, and so they ran away. Farello seemed to feel the breath of death on his neck. Together with friends, he tried to escape.

After a sudden attack, Uini pronounced the spell [Twine Plant], but such a spell from such a weak magician could not have any effect on such an opponent. Therefore, when the stems almost touched the hellhound, he easily freed himself from the plant.

In addition to magic, Dark Elves had good stealth skills, but these children lacked the skill or the time. But still, without a word, they all ran to the side of the village. And even, sometimes, it seemed that their pursuer stepped back, but they understood that he just playing with them.

When the hellish creature again attacked them, Nimrhoss could dodge the impact. Thanks to training with his father, he was much more skillful than his friends. Therefore, when he turned to see what became of them, he was horrified. Uini and Farello lay on the ground, their backs were badly bruised and bleeding from them. Seeing the whole picture, Nimrhoss stood up in a stupor. He was scared, very scared. And when he already wanted to crumble to the ground from impotence, he heard an alarming voice coming from the lips of Uini.

"Run, Nim! Please, run! Call someone to help! Run!"

Looking, as if the last time to his girlfriend, he turned to another friend. Farello was unconscious. Apparently, this blow stunned him. Noticing next to him lying around the inconspicuous medallion, he took it as a souvenir in the hope that one day he could return it to the real owner. And ran, ran that there is strength. His hand seemed to be on fire, but he ran.

"Uff, fuuffff, the main thing to find adults, they can help us. I have to run faster!"

Strange, but the hellhound did not pursue him. This thought calmed him, and worried him. If this wolf did not follow him, then he decided to torment him friends! The very presence of this thought drove him into a rage, but he could do nothing. His hand seemed to burn. He was too weak to help his comrades. He already ran more than 100 meters. And because of the great stress, he too late paid attention to the severe pain in his hand.

With tears in his eyes, he looked at his hand, but there was absolutely nothing special. No wound, not even blood, was on his arm. But at the same time, he felt a strong pain in his body. No, in his right hand.

Unfolding his fingers, he saw an ordinary and inconspicuous medallion, which looked like a wooden bauble. The trinket, which are created from boredom. But something has changed.

"What the…"

The medallion was blazing, it pulsed like a heart, torn from his chest. This seemingly common object radiated a truly horrendous aura. The aura was so strong that it burned his hand. And at that moment, when he completely turned his attention to the medallion, he saw _Aught_.

Blood. A lot, a lot of blood and corpses. Countless corpses surrounded him. And... Monsters. Otherwise, they cannot be described. A lot of monsters, and they are all unique. But this vision overshadowed something else. In the midst of absolute chaos and hell, he noticed her. She stood quietly, The Disciple of Disaster. A Creature that could easily arrange Armageddon for everyone. God.

The medallion radiated a cruel and scorching aura, as if to devour the whole world. But instead, Nimrhoss felt the fire inside him. The immeasurable and unquenchable thirst for blood enveloped him. And this aura demanded from him only one.

 _ **E** ager. **R** ecall. **A** ccommodating. **M** agnificent._

Nimrhoss looked toward his friends and enemy. His eyes blazed with cruelty and a thirst for murder. Now it was no longer Nimrhoss. In his right eye was raging so terrifying nature that anyone who looked at him at this moment would be very scared. The light of the Great Blue Ocean completely covered him right eye.

* * *

Greater Hellhound enthusiastically howled. Although the boy ran away, he did not care, these two he will fully sate both his demonic instinct and his stomach. The second boy was unconscious, but that was good enough for him, he would not have to watch that he did not run away.

Turning his muzzle to the lying girl, which he held with his paw, he gleefully roared. To see, how she was afraid of him, filled his whole being with joy. Her fear, her horror... It was a wonderful mental nourishment for a demonic creation. To warm up the feeling of panic and despair in her, he slashed it lightly on the chest. But since his claws were sharp as a razor, they put 4 serious wounds on her body. The girl screamed with fear. He was very pleased. I'll torment her a little more, and take on the second. And when he, exhaling the flame from his mouth, opened his jaws to kill her, a vague feeling disturbed him.

Raising his head, hellhound listened and sniffed. He roared joyfully, his eyes flashed with hellfire. The second boy, who could evade him attack and escape, returned. And though from the child there was a strange sensation, to it to spit. Greater Hellhound was a very powerful demonic creature, even a high-level adventurer would be hard to defeat him. What can we say about an ordinary child? Standing in the fighting stance, he prepared to attack. One dish will be more. With a bloody growl, he jumped forward...


	6. Part 1, ch 5 - Portent

A boy from the Dark Elven Village.

A little bit from the author:

I slightly corrected the ending of the previous chapter. Namely, the vision.

* * *

Part 1

Chapter 5

Portent

"What?! Are you sure about your information?"

Defense Commander of the western part of Slane Theocracy asked louder than he wanted. Usually, even such a question was not asked within the walls of Derinon's office, but now it was so unexpected that he simply could not believe it. Is this the blessing of the Six Great Gods?

"Are you absolutely sure that you were not mistaken?"

"That's right, Commander Derinon. As the head of a special reconnaissance squad, I am sure of the words of my subordinate. Due to the importance and urgency of this information, I immediately rushed to the main fortress Bitler."

Derinon looked at the bowing captain of the special task force. He personally picked up the captains, so he completely trusted them. But even so, if all that he reported is true, this could change the course of the entire military campaign that they are conducting here. And even more.

"Come up. I understand perfectly well what you had to endure, but I need as much detail as possible about this incident."

"I understand, Commander Derinon."

He bowed respectfully, and continued.

"When my detachment was on a mission to explore the area near the forest, our priest felt a surge of a huge amount of mana. Because of the influence of this incredible anomaly, he nearly lost consciousness."

He never saw his friend in such a deplorable state, but for the sake of humanity, he continued his story.

"What he felt was just a huge amount of power. According to him, he had never felt something like this before. Power, immeasurable power appeared in these forests."

Even without a talent for magic, he felt the same power. But still, this worried him very much. Together with the sensation of this immeasurable and unknown force, he felt a truly terrible thirst for blood. But how suddenly it started, just as suddenly it ended.

"According to him, most likely, the source of this force was an ancient artifact, lost in the depths of this large forest. Because of the jumpy output of large amounts of mana, the artifact is the most likely container of this force. And apparently this item was activated. But what kind of artifact is it and how does it look to us unknown."

Comparing the captain's words and once again carefully reading the report, Derinon thought deeply. Judging by the incredible amount of mana that was released in a short time, the presence of a powerful anomalous artifact is the most likely explanation for this incident. Dragon Lords could do something similar, but as far as he knows, there are no dragons in these outskirts.

What if, this artifact is a gift from the Six Great Gods? What if it's that lost relic of the past? If mankind gets such power, then even dragons will no longer be a problem.

But there is one serious problem. He is very much lacking people, and, unluckily, these forests were very poorly explored. Due to the great distance from the Bitler base to the source of this force, it will be difficult for even a special cavalry unit to quickly cross the desert in a short time.

Usually one of the Scriptures was to do this, but next to the forest there is a large demi-human settlement. Surely, they felt the same force of this artifact. No choice.

"As soon as possible, inform the Six Cardinals about this incident. Tell them that I urgently need support to successfully capture the artifact. If they cannot single out one of the Scriptures, then at least send at least 10 thousand soldiers. We cannot let the enemy get this power."

Turning to another scribe, Derinon said.

"Report this to Captain Medrid. I understand that he just returned after the assignment, but the matter is extremely important. Tell that at dawn took all the cavalry detachments of destruction and detection and went to find this artifact. We cannot miss this chance. For humanity and the Six Great Gods!"

"For humanity and the Six Great Gods!"

"For humanity and the Six Great Gods!"

The captain repeated the call. Under the command of Captain Medrid, they will be able to accurately get the artifact. And then absolutely no one will be able to resist the forces of humanity.

* * *

"What did you say the sacrificer?! Do you want to die? Well, I could kill you without words!"

"No, Gridlak-sama. What I'm telling you was felt not only by me. There are a few more sacrificer who have felt this power. But since I was closer to the forest, I felt much more than any of them. Listen to me, Gridlak-sama, if you get this power, you will not be equal of any mortal. It, surely, was the residue of the power from the demon god king!"

However, although he did say so, he was not really sure of it. The only reason he decided that it was the power of the demon god is that the source of this power also emitted an incredible amount of blood lust. In all his life the sacrificer, he did not feel a more terrible and bloodthirsty aura than what he felt at this moment.

"That's why I want you to become the owner of this power. You are the best among us all. And although I do not know what it was. But if it is an artifact, then possessing such a force can greatly burden the body. So only you can own it! Together with all our strength, you will become the greatest being in history! "

But he was cunning. The only reason he himself did not want to own such a force is that the possession and use of such powerful artifacts carries a risk. The more powerful an artifact, the more mana and vitality is absorbed from the body. This is especially true for artifacts left by demons.

"AHahah ahah ahahahaha. You are such a flatterer, sacrificer, but I will listen to you. If this is indeed the power that the demonic gods could possess, then I will become a new god for this world!"

"So it will be, master."

Bowing, the priest smiled. Alone, it makes no sense even to try to find this artifact. But with the support of the army and other spellcasters, he will be able to capture and absorb such a powerful force. Might makes right. This was the main commandment of the orcs.

* * *

Farello rose heavily from the bed. This time, he did not wake up in his room. Looking around, Farello realized that he was in the ward for the wounded. He did not have his usual clothes, but the rings were still on his fingers.

Since their village specialized in the magic of the druids, priests with healing magic were not. Therefore, they used medicinal ointments and therapeutic potions.

Slightly touching his back, he felt a wound that was not yet fully healed. His head ached badly. His memories, everything was as if in a fog. He remembered that after he woke up. He took his friend in his arms and ran towards the village. Luckily for them, they quickly met scouts who were, apparently, the pursuers of this hellhound. Those, seeing their condition, quickly gave the children first aid and carried them to the village. Thanks to their assistance, Farello and his friends survived and were in the ward for the wounded.

Since he was least injured, he decided to find his friends and find out how they feel. Quickly dressed, he looked at himself. Although his clothes were washed and repaired a little, there were still signs of a recent incident on her. Finished with his own affairs, he went outside in search of his friends.

* * *

"So, this was the feeling..."

Taerithron looked at the other Elders. There was sadness in his eyes. Something similar could not be felt only by one who does not have any talent for magic and is at a great distance. The feeling of immense hostility came from the side of the forest, from where these children were brought. Watching Farello, who left the ward, he continued.

"Is this related to him? We do not know anything concrete about him, nor about his past. What if he is the source of the problem?"

"Enough, Taerithron! He is not to blame. Young Farello did not do anything bad neither to us nor the village. Like everyone else, he is just trying to survive and find happiness in this world. In addition, we promised to protect and take care of him, trying not to distinguish it among others."

"Sulmeldir ... You know that I'm talking about. What if this warrior specifically left him to us? What if this boy is not an ordinary boy. What if…"

The third Elder interrupted him.

"Taerithron, I perfectly understand what you mean, but we've already discussed all this. The boy is harmless to the village. He never tried to do something wrong in our direction. I remember your sad past, but do not spoil another's childhood just because of your suspicions. Besides, we already checked it. There is absolutely nothing in it that could make it a threat. Even his rings, which he never takes off, have no special magical properties. Though they are inflicted with the magic of illusions, perhaps this was done only in his direction. After all, only he sees these rings, like some jewels."

"But still, due to a strange incident in the forest, it is possible that they will come to us. Maybe these children are not to blame, but the consequences of that terrible power we will fully feel on ourselves. I am also very concerned about the state of health of the Nimrhoss."

Sulmeldir looked at Taerithron. Although he was paranoid, now he was right. If hunters for powerful artifacts come here, they will definitely find a village. And then problems cannot be avoided.

* * *

Uini lay restlessly on the bed. Because of the injuries, her whole body ached. But she was not bothered by this. Thinking about what had happened, she heard a knock on the thin wooden door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Farello came to her.

"How are you, Uini? Are the wounds still sore?"

"There is some. How are you? Everything is already healed?"

"Yes, almost, I was wounded least of all. By the way, I went to Nimrhoss, but he was asleep. So, I went straight to you. Do you feel well?"

"Oh, no. Do not think about it. Just the wounds still hurt. Thanks for stopping by. I'm going to lie down for a while."

Smiling, she said goodbye to Farello. When his steps subsided, she was struck with a chill. Nimrhoss was still unconscious?! She became frightened, very scared. When she was already thinking that life would break in the mouth of an infernal wolf, something so intimidating arose that it even drowned her recent fear of death.

Nimrhoss came to her aid, but what he radiated was beyond the bounds of the living. As if all pain, longing and the desire to kill were focused in his small body. His eyes were as cold as ice, and the ocean's light raged in his right eye. But there was one more thing she felt. Aura, a terrifying aura that no mortal could radiate, enveloped his body.

When Greater Hellhound jumped on him, Nimrhoss slightly raised his left hand, and something unimaginable happened. From the ground began to appear a huge number of tree roots, which easily caught a large monster, exhaling a flame. Looking with cold, glassy eyes, Nimrhoss squeezed his fingers of his left hand into a fist. And the monster, who tried all his best to break free from these bonds, whimpered with despair and fear.

* * *

Greater Hellhound did not see before him a frightened boy who had just tried to escape. No, what he saw was not even a material object. It was a feeling that only beings who possessed an innate talent or powerful magic could sense.

Thanks to his innate talent demons, he could discern what kind of an aura it was. It was a force, a force that should not exist in this world. Completely enveloping the carrier's body, the aura has the shape of a child. A girl at the age of 10-11 stood before him. She wore an Incredibly expensive suit. Her jacket and white little skirt fluttered as if the wind was blowing. She was beautiful. Even as a demon, a heteromorphic being, hellhound felt the beauty emanating from her. But he was very scared, although she looked so innocuous, he felt the power in her. But it was not this that frightened him, no. He was frightened by her eyes. Cold, glass eyes. She did not care what was going to happen. She did not care even for Greater Hellhound, who was in front of her. No, she saw in him nothing more than a bug to be crushed. The difference in strength between him and her was colossal. As if the bottomless abyss separated them.

When he noticed that the girl began to squeeze his fingers of his left hand into a fist, he felt pain all over her body. And after a moment, his body was completely crushed by the roots. Blood watered the trees, and the girl did not even stir. She did not care either for him or for what became of him.

* * *

Uini screamed in panic, she did not understand why her friend behaved this way. And why does he have such a terrible presence.

"Nimrhoss come back!"

She sobbed.

"Nimrhoss, please be the same!"

Still barely moving away from shock and fear, she lifted her head and looked at him. And it became even worse. In his usually brown eyes, something has changed. She could not understand what had changed. Compressed by fear, she looked at him prayerfully. Barely noticeable, but his left eye was hardly green, but his right eye shone like a cloudless sky by day.

He looked at her. Cold, glass look. He did not care about her. In his eyes, there was absolutely nothing but emptiness and... sorrow.

But behind this whole mask of indifference was something else. And this is something. Agony. He suffered. Nimrhoss suffered. Now he felt such incredible pain that as if every cell of his body was dying and dying. Again and again.

After examining everything around him, he, seemingly, to be convinced that now everything is in order. And immediately fell to the ground. The aura that filled his body with strength and pain disappeared. As if it never existed.

Uini ran to him. Nimrhoss groaned. He was still very hurt. And because of this pain, he lost consciousness. Worried for a friend, she examined him and saw in his right hand an ordinary and inconspicuous medallion, which looked like a wooden bauble. The trinket, which are created from boredom. How did he get this locket? Why does he carry it with him? Uini looked at her lying friend.

"Nimrhoss, what happened to you?"


	7. Part 2, ch 1 - Covert Beast

A boy from the Dark Elven Village.

Small answers from the author:

As you might have noticed, the chapter numbers do not correspond to the chronology of history. Something happened earlier, something later, but how is the real chronology of history? This you will have to understand yourself.

And again... Nimrhoss is not a Mare :)

* * *

Part 2

Chapter 1

Covert Beast

Medrid raised his glass with an alcoholic beverage.

"For one more successfully completed mission!"

"For one more successfully completed mission!"

He was echoed by others. All these people were members of his personal squad. After the successful destruction of the settlement demi-human, they often get together to drink it. However, his squad numbered almost 700 people, but among them were the few whom he could call close friends. Together with them, Medrid celebrated another victory for humanity.

In all there were 8 people. 7 of his friends and part-time bodyguards. They were not as strong as him, but still a very formidable force. Each of them specialized according to his role in the team. Bard, cleric, paladin, ranger, wizard, monk and druid. Medrid was a fighter. All together, they were a great multi-disciplinary team.

"Let's drink to the destruction of this cockroaches!"

But their celebration was broken. One of the envoys ran up to them. It looks like Commander Derinon forgot that they have a day off.

Medrid looked attentively at the emissary, who was tired, but respectfully bowed.

"I'm listening to you, what happened?"

"Captain Medrid, I have an urgent confidential message for you! Please accept the scroll and give me an answer as soon as possible."

A little angry that they interrupted his well-deserved rest, he took the scroll from the hands of the messenger and looked carefully. His initial relaxed face began to undergo rapid changes. Joy, bewilderment, disbelief, fear and anticipation. All these emotions were reflected on his face, surprising his friends.

Putting off the scroll aside, Medrid thought. If all this is true, and this cannot be untrue, then I understand why Derinon decided to choose me. But still, should not this be one of the Scriptures? Apparently, there is very little time. After pondering again on everything he read on the scroll, Medrid answered the messenger.

"I will undertake this risky task. But I need time to prepare, and the path is very far. Tell Commander Derinon that I will need access to a special department."

"I'll obey, Captain Medrid, I'll hand it over as soon as possible."

The messenger quickly departed from them and left. He was escorted by perplexed faces who turned their eyes to the only one who understood what had happened.

"Medrid, what does this all mean? Is the task so dangerous that you need access to a special department?"

"Yes. We have much to discuss, but first..."

Slanting slightly, Medrid took out an expendable item and activated it. Although there should not be spies in this place, it will be better if as few people as possible know about what they were going to talk about.

"To begin with, I thank you all for your service, you were excellent soldiers and beautiful friends."

Beren interrupted, he was a bard.

"Wait a minute, do you really think that we can lose and die?" Is the business so risky?"

"Since he used the expendable item just for the sake of talking about it, it's obvious yes. So please, Beren, be quiet."

Beren looked angrily at Kharin, but nevertheless decided to remain silent. It is better not to make quarrels in this place.

"The way it is. I, along with several thousand horsemen, are sent to the forest at the foot of the hills. It seems that there was seen a force, about the existence of which we do not know anything. And judging by the report..."

Medrid remembered what he had just read. Force, incredibly great power was released in the forest.

"This is something that you cannot just skip or ignore."

"Force, is it? What is the nature of this power? Was it Wild Magic or just a powerful spell?"

Elon asked, he was a wizard in the detachment and was the best at understanding magic.

"No, Elon. According to the report, it was an artifact that was activated in this forest."

"So, it's an artifact, right?" Interesting, but it seems to me that you do not say something. Did it really scare you?"

Smiling, Elon continued.

"Is our fighter, who dreams to surpass the strongest warrior of the Kingdom, got scared an ordinary artifact?"

"Heh, no, Elon, I'm not scared of that. Just…"

The whole company leaned over, attentively listening to their Captain.

"The caster who was near, almost went mad, feeling this power. According to the report, this was definitely a magical artifact of extraordinary power. And I worry. What will be if the enemies learn to control it? What if we come as pigs to the slaughterhouse?"

What if we all die for nothing? But he could not tell them that. All mankind lives only thanks to the Six Great Gods. And to die for them is a supreme honor. This has been taught since childhood.

"So that's what troubles you. I remember by the way, there is a large demi-human settlement near the forest. If they too have felt this power, we may be late. Now it is clear why Commander Derinon ordered the sending of cavalry units. But still, go to a special department... Are you sure about it?"

"Yes. So, you will must take with you all the best that you have. In the name of the Six Great Gods, we must successfully fulfill our mission! And I think I'll have to go to her..."

* * *

After talking with friends, Medrid walked briskly toward the building in which the seer lived. Usually, if someone tries to consider the future, he will be punished. The Gods did not just shut off mankind from the unknown. Even a little bit of knowledge about the future can harm a person. Only the Gods can know everything.

But people who have undergone a special psychological training, can learn a little about their own, and only their future. And Medrid was one of these people. He went to the seer, who could tell him much.

The moon and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Although he had to go on a mission tomorrow morning, he had many unfinished business. Depending on the words of the seer, he will finally decide the question about the special department.

Approaching the house, he noticed a figure that looked thoughtfully at the stars. Getting closer, he recognized her.

"Anel-sama, is that you?"

Having ceased to look at the stars, the woman turned.

"Captain Medrid, are you really coming to see me?"

"Yes. I must urgently talk to you about an important matter. Please, give me time."

"You are sent to an important task, and you want to know how it will end? The force was awakened in the forests south of Aberion Hills."

"That's right, Anel-sama. So please accept me."

Medrid bowed low. From the outside, maybe this seemed strange, but though Anel was much weaker, her knowledge of magic and foresight were among the best in the whole Slane Theocracy. She was specially sent here. But only a few know exactly why she does here. And Medrid did not know, so he asked if she would accept it. He does not know if she will have a free moment for him, but still hoped. And apparently, he was not mistaken.

"I see... understand. I know that you want to ask me, but before we start, let's go to my house."

* * *

Medrid sat down on a small chair opposite the seer. She lightly waved her hand and lit a number of standing candles. She looked like a woman of indeterminate age. And because of the entire mantle hiding the body, it was difficult to understand how old she was after all. Only a few know exactly how she looks.

"Anel-sama, I beg of you..."

"Do not worry Medrid, I understand the importance of your next assignment, so I accepted you. In fact, I was also interested."

"So, do you know about this artifact?"

"Oh, of course not. This item is not known to us. Even with the information that I have, I do not know what it is."

She looked excitedly at Medrid, but he did not notice this. Because of her robes, he was hard to understand what she was thinking.

"But, Anel-sama, this is all the more important. I'm going to go to a special department. If this is something that even you do not know, the risks are very high."

"In such cases, I will help you. I will try to predict what will happen to you, and what kind of power it was."

Approaching the closet, she took out a pack of cards, but these were not ordinary cards at all. These were subjects from the distant past. When the Six Great Gods arrived in this world, by the very fact of their existence they spawned countless magical objects. And although especially powerful artifacts were stored in the capital under the protection, many weaker items were distributed to trusted people. And these cards were given to her.

Many of the items that fell into this world with the Gods were much have changed in the New World. Including these maps, which were created as comic artifacts for predicting possible enemies in the dungeon and various hidden quests.

"Oh, Six Great Gods that protect humanity, please let me get a piece of your knowledge!"

Medrid looked at her attentively, and, closing her eyes, she always turned to the Gods for knowledge. And when he was already beginning to get bored, she pulled the card from the random place in the deck of cards and put it on the table. After doing so several times, she opened her eyes and looked at the cards in front of her. There was a strange sheen in her eyes.

"Captain Medrid, the cards told me a lot."

"What do you mean?"

She was silent. Too strange and contradictory picture appeared before her eyes. What should she do? She did not know. Deciding that for the sake of the well-being of the captain, he better not know the whole truth, she said.

"I do not know what kind of force it was, but I must warn you. This is not at all what you think. The power that you will go to find can change the whole world. But if you gain this power, then you can die. The Power of Gods. Only extremely powerful beings can own it, while others, only suffering will wait. Do not treat this as a normal subject. If you can find this object, then do not even try to seize this power! This is not what ordinary mortals can possess. But if someone else takes over this subject, then mankind may be in danger much more terrifying than even the Sorcerer Kingdom. "

"I understand you, Anel-sama, in which case I will do my best to find and deliver this artifact to the capital of our country as quickly as possible. I will not fail for the Six Great Gods!"

He decided everything. Now, he will definitely visit a special department. And although the path will not be close, he will try to reach the forest in less than a week. Now it is very dangerous to procrastinate, therefore.

"Thank you very much, Anel-sama, and good-bye!"

"May the blessing of the Six Great Gods accompany you. Good luck!"

* * *

Anel looked at the departing figure and thought about what she had seen earlier. Cards told her a lot. She saw the hard and dangerous path that the captain of Medrid would have to do. She saw many orcs and goblins, who swarm like ants in an anthill. But this was not the main thing. The main thing that she saw was ... Blood, a huge thirst for blood. The cards told her about something strange and contradictory. She had a feeling that all the pain and sorrow of the world was concentrated in a small spot. Woe. She did not understand what it was. But the cards clearly indicated this. Sadness and sorrow. Why is such a huge power radiating sadness? She did not know.

Considering all this, she again became convinced that she had made the right choice by coming here. Long ago, the cards predicted that there would be something incredible, and she decided to move here. Anel laughed happily, if everything turned out, then she could become the strongest defender of humanity!

* * *

Medrid quickly walked to the main armory. The building was wide and two-story, but at the same time, it has a secret cellar. Special department, which housed powerful artifacts. Approaching the gate leading to the dungeon, he showed his magical seal on his right hand. The guards got a special magical object to identify the person. They knew Captain Medrid well, but to exclude the possibility of substitution, they were forced to check it.

After making sure that he was not an impostor before them, the guards opened the gate and let it in. Walking through numerous rooms, he went to the only locker standing here, which he needed. Activating the ring, he put his hand to the lock of the locker and opened it. Only owners of such rings can open such lockers. Widely opening a solid wooden door, he saw something he had not seen for a long time.

Before him lay fine armor, enchanted to increase the protection against physical and magical attacks. These armor, together with his rings for regeneration, cost as a fortune. Because of the high price of repairs, he very rarely used this.

But this was not the main thing, why he came. The most important thing was nearby. Taking the sheath in their hands, he pulled out a shining sword. This sword was very enchanted. As if the moonlight had taken shape in the form of a sword, seeking enemies.

"Well, here comes your time. It's time to go into battle!"


	8. Part 2, ch 2 - Repercussion

A boy from the Dark Elven Village.

Small answers from the author:

The new chapter came out much later than I expected. But why did it happen? For this there is a very simple answer. It might seem strange, but after I looked at one anime, I just could not do anything. This anime is called _Spice and Wolf_. After watching the two seasons, I was completely depressed from the realization that such a chic anime does not have continuation. It killed me. Now i have already calmed down, and most likely, a new chapter will be released soon.

* * *

Part 2

Chapter 2

Repercussion

Sulmeldir walked aimlessly on the village after meeting with other Sages. Heavy thoughts were spinning in his head. This feeling ... This ... Aura. What was it? What exactly happened in the forest? He wanted to talk with the children who were next to the incident, but they were injured and depleted. So far it is too early for them to ask questions, we still have time. Although from the side of the border detachments there were reports of movements of orcs and goblins, they are unlikely to get here. They may need an entire army to successfully pass alongside the demonic lands and find a hidden village.

But still, I must visit these children. Farello already feels well, he cured a little faster than expected, but he was a strong kid by himself. Uini got more, she had serious wounds on her back and chest, she was lucky that she survived, but for now, she will have to stay longer in the ward for the wounded. Due to the lack of divine type magic caster in the village, they must deal with weak medicinal potions and various herbs.

With them everything would be fine, but there was a problem. Nimrhoss is still unconscious. For more than 10 hours he had not regained consciousness. Maybe it's just a dream, but what if it's not?

Thinking about all this, he went to the door leading into the room to Nimrhoss. Going inside, he saw him, a boy who peacefully slept on a simple bed, if not for one problem ... His body is partially damaged. Countless small wounds covered his body. As if something was always hurting him, trying to get out of him. Looking around the body of Nimrhoss, Sulmeldir noticed a small strange detail. A small rope came out of the clasped palm of his right hand. What does he hold this in his hand?

Sulmeldir came closer and looked closely at the clenched right fist. There is no doubt, he holds something in his hand. Carefully parting his finger, Sulmeldir noticed an absolutely simple bauble, a medallion that even a child can create. Where does it come from? Sulmeldir could not remember at all whether he had seen this thing anywhere before, likely, his father had given him the medallion. For memory and good luck.

He carefully took the medallion and felt that it was quite warm, but it was not surprising, because he had just been held tight in his fist. Laying the locket near the pillow, he left the room. Let Nimrhoss get enough sleep, his wounds have been treated with a healing ointment, so he will have to be cured quickly. Maybe this will take several days, but everything will be fine.

* * *

Farello restlessly lay on the bed. His wounds almost healed, but so far, he was still in the ward for the wounded. Vague thoughts disturbed him. What was that strange feeling? He raised his left hand. It would seem that nothing has changed. On his index finger, the beautiful precious ring still shone. Something is missing ... There was a strange worry in him, which he had never felt before. After examining his fingers, he saw as always two beautiful rings, but something is missing...

There is one more ring, no, there was one more ring that he somehow does not wear, but where is it and what has become of this ring? After inspecting the rings, he began to recall something, almost all his life he wore only one ring, and this ring was very important, much more important than what he is wearing now. But why was it so important? Memories began to return quietly. This ring ... It was important, very important, much more expensive than everything that Farello had now, including and more important than his life. This object was a relic of his family. Families? Farello was embarrassed and frowned slightly. An alarming sensation covered him with his head. What happened to them? It feels like he had a family and at the same time very large, but only 2 people were genuinely important to him. His head ached badly, he seemed to make his way through a very dense fog, thoughts then appeared, then immediately faded. Who are these 2 people? His parents? He did not understand. Something is missing…

However, he fell sharply into the embrace of unconsciousness and fell asleep.

* * *

Gridlak roared, already 6 more weeks had passed since, as the sacrificer felt the artifact.

"Faster move the brainless wimps! Faster!"

He led his army in search of a mysterious artifact, which can give him incredible power. If the sacrificer did not lie, then Gridlak will become the strongest warriors in the New World. 4 thousand soldiers went in search of this unknown object. Orcs, goblins and ogres. With such an army, it will not be possible to clean the entire forest of labor. The problem is only in time, if you search throughout the forest, then it will take months, if not years, but they were lucky, because the sacrificer felt this power, they could narrow the search area.

"Cut down these trees!" Tear out the roots for the passage of my army!"

400 ogres were ahead of all. Their main task was to clear the way for the advance of the rest of the army. Due to their very high physical strength, they easily destroyed trees, but even the ogres get tired. Therefore, they were helped by orcs and goblins.

Fortunately for them, not all the foothills of the hills were covered only with forests, they also often came across meadows and glades, thanks to this their progress was significantly accelerated. Because of the constant hard work, many orcs and goblins perished, being trampled by their own kindred, Gridlak was spitting. When he gets power, no one will be equal to him, he will be the strongest and newest god for this world. Thinking about all this, Gridlak roared.

"Stir, we must go all this way as fast as possible!"

The sacrificer looked at him curiously. What a fool you are, he thought. An evil smile appeared on his face. Only creatures with powerful magical powers can use ancient artifacts, but he did not tell him about it. The power will belong only to me!

* * *

"What happened? Where I am?"

Nimrhoss looked around. He found himself in the middle of a large plain and saw something. Battle. No. Slaughterhouse. The real slaughterhouse. A huge number of people were destroyed in minutes. Everyone ran and shouted, but nothing could save them. When you meet face to face with such a monster, only a miracle or gods can help you. But the gods were against them.

Nimrhoss noticed the figure, a small, childlike figure standing in one place. Ordinary girl, but what a feeling from it emanated, could not be compared absolutely with anything. Power, incredible power, no living thing can possess this power, but she could. She turned her head slightly and looked in his direction. Cold, empty eyes. And suddenly everything changed dramatically.

The girl stood far away from him, and after a moment, she stood close to him. Cold eyes. And though the girl had a truly amazing beauty, she looked at him like garbage, as a creature not worthy of her attention. From such a hard look, he wanted to escape, but he could not, the body did not obey him.

Nimrhoss cried silently. What does she want from me?! His right hand was very sick like a red-hot metal burning his hand.

"Please, let me go! Only do not kill me, I beg you, I did you nothing wrong! I beg you!"

It would seem that the girl looks at him attentively, but this is only at first glance. In fact, she did not care. On him, on everything that happens, on everything around. She did not care. Although, what is there to be surprised at? What can the World offer the goddess? And yet, something she lacked...

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

Finally, her gaze focused on him, but she seemed to be looking through him. It was not a pleasant feeling, but something was not right. Depressed by fear and horror from what is happening, Nimrhoss still found the courage to discern her. A simple girl, her pretty and childlike appearance was beautiful, creating a fake feeling of helplessness and shyness. But something was wrong, tears began to accumulate in the corners of her eyes. Something filled her, and it was something ... Sadness. The greatest sorrow that no one can experience was in her heart.

She had absolutely everything that an ordinary creature could wish herself, but she lost the most important thing, that only she could understand. What was it? Nimrhoss could not understand.

"What happened? I do not know how, but can I help you?"

The girl with tears in her eyes looked at him, grief still worried her. And she started to open her mouth to say something. But what she wanted to say, Nimrhoss did not recognize, she slightly opened her mouth, and at that moment, as everything sharply turned dark, as if the clouds completely covered the sun in a second.

At that moment, when everything went dark, the pain in his right hand began to disappear quickly. Nimrhoss looked at her again, but at the same instant, she seemed to have moved away from him for many kilometers. When he was completely desperate, words came into his head.

 _ **E** ager. **R** ecall. **A** ccommodating. **M** agnificent._


End file.
